Short Circuit
'''Short Circuit '''is a fan episode in HTFF season 75. Roles Starring *Amp *Handy Featuring *Irin *The Clam *Lumpy *The Mole *Flaky *Bun *Anders *Sluggy Appearance *Cuddles *Nikolai *Jadeite *Pitch *Toothy *Petunia *Jack Crow Plot In one night on the road, Amp driving with Handy beside him and Irin at the back seat playing with her clams. Amp discovers that whole town is in blackout. He then ask Handy how it's happened before he need Amp's help, Handy then tries to remember. In his flashback, Handy saw Lumpy made an unknown gadget in his house. Handy confused what and how that gadget works. When Lumpy switch on the gadget, The Mole appeared and brought a glass of water and then fell. The water splashed into the gadget and then the electricity in his house exploded, electrocuts and injures Lumpy. Then the whole town is in the blackout. Many people shocked when the blackout happens. Cuddles suffocates into death inside a lift, Nikolai and Jadeite realized the power turns off inside their house and Pitch who still made a concert interupted by the blackout. Amp goes to the electric plant area and find where he and Handy could fix the electricity. Irin then gives both of them a flashlight. Amp and Handy go out from the car meanwhile Irin stays in the car and playing with her clams. They go inside the power house and tries to fix it. When Amp about focusing the mechanics inside the power house, they intantly interupts by Flaky's scream. Handy then go where Flaky was and found her few meters from the electric plant area. Handy tries to calm her down(because Flaky afraid of dark) but keep screaming. Amp, annoyed by her scream then throws his flashlight to her. Flaky then calm herself when she given a flashlight by Amp. Handy then leaves her and continue his job with Amp. Flaky, finally realizes that she is on the road and intantly get run over by The Mole. Bun, appears in his evil version, Yip, smells a blood and immediately go towards the area. Meanwhile in the car, Irin sleeps and The Clams smell a danger around them. They open the window and quickly surrounds the car to protect their owner. Yip actually want to disturbs Amp and Handy in the power house but change his plan when he see The Clams warn him to get off from that area. Back to the power house, Handy hold his flashlight with his mouth meanwhile Amp still fix the electrical mechanics and wires. They almost done but interupted again by some bloods flying from nowhere splash into the mechanics. Amp ask Handy if he have a handkerchief to clean the mechanics from blood. Back again at the car area, The Clams won and Yip was actually beaten badly(the clams use car door for extra weapon) and eaten alive. Anders who just flying around and then spots Amp and Handy at the power house. He want to help them but Handy tells him not to disturbs Amp while he working. Anders then see Amp's work, thinks and tells Amp that he's doing wrong. Amp, with annoyed face, gives Anders to fix the mechanics. After he finishes his job, Anders then gives Handy and Amp a thumbs up and flying away from the area. Amp, see Anders works and tells Handy to switch on the main switch. The electricity now works, but when Amp change his sight towards the power meter, he realizes that the electricity now overpower. In other palce, Toothy, relieves the power now goes on, switch on the television and then get vaporizes by light ray come from the television. Meanwhile Petunia is using her hair dryer but her upper part of her head burned off and vanishes into ash in sudden by the hair dryer. Back to the power house, where Amp finally switch off the main switch meanwhile Handy lays dead because electrocuted by the main switch when he switched it on. Amp, never gives up and tries to fix it again but this time without any lights. Flashlight that hold by Handy before was broken and his flashlight was given to Flaky before. Again, he now interupted by Sluggy who's hungry in that time, sucks Amp's blood at the face. Amp can't avoid the attacks because it's too dark in that time. Amp tries to fight back but 'blindfolded' by Sluggy body. Amp then realizes that he now on the road and then they both get run over by Amp's car. The Clams actually control and drive the car, frustrated to wait Amp until the end. The episode ends when Jack Crow, finally fix the electricity. Death *Cuddles suffocates to death after he trapped in the lift for a long time. *Flaky runs over by The Mole. *Bun/Yip eaten alive by The Clams. *Toothy vaporized by light beam that came from his television. *Petunia's upper head burned off and vanished by a hair dryer. *Handy electrocuted into death by the main switch. *Amp and Sluggy run over by The Clams. Injuries *Lumpy electrocuted by his hand-made gadget. *Yip beaten badly by The Clams before get eaten alive by them. *Amp attacked and his blood sucked by Sluggy at the face. Trivia *This episode makes second appearance of The Journalist(Irin and Amp) and a debut episode for Anders and Pitch. *This episode marks that The Clams can smell a danger near by. *This is the first episode where Amp dies and someone not dead by his electrical stuff. *Thanks to Amp's immunity towards electrical damage, he switch off the main switch without any injuries. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 75 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes